


Show Me Your Love

by DefiFox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cupid Couple, Ending isn't perfect, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: Martin and Mihael are back at it! Today they are resolving some sexual tension between two of their team mates, none other than Marcin and Rasmus.Or the one in which Rasmus is afraid to make a move and Marcin is hopelessly in love.





	Show Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, the ending kind of sucks but I noticed that I was going a bit too much towards steamy scenes and I didn't want that, so I basically decided to cut it short. Hope you like it anyway, tell me what you think and if we you have any suggestions, lmk!

Fear has never been a problem for Rasmus, for as long as he’s lived. Since he was young Rasmus has been jumping from adventure to adventure, unbothered by the challenges and struggles that he would once face. In every class he’s attended, not once has he stuttered or blushed. He always had his answer ready, the small boy who knew his way around words better than anyone his age. Every question he couldn’t answer, he simply didn’t, plainly telling his teachers or classmates.   
Rasmus has never cared much about social ranks or expectations, which has always gotten him respect wherever he went.

Many expect that his attitude will change as he steps onto the stage, to play games in front of thousands upon thousands of hungry viewers for the first time in his life. He is expected to be shy and turned inwards, playing safe and only taking low-risk fights at the beginning of his career. He doesn’t, though.   
At first he stumbles, struggles to find synergy with his teammates and help them out, but he soon evolves into a superstar, someone who you’d build an entire team around. He brings Fnatic to the world finals, having amazing back-to-back amazing performances on lots of champions. He is baby-Faker, and then he changes teams, moving to G2. One of the most well-known midlaners role swaps to AD carry just so he can join their star-studded roster, and everything clicks from the get go. 

Where Rasmus has been plainly confident in his abilities up until then, his confidence in his skills grows even more at MSI, when they are the first European team to ever lift an MSI trophy. 

But after the MSI finals everything changes for Rasmus. Ever since he joined the team and got to know his teammates better, Rasmus has had growing interests in his jungler. The Polish star, who sits next to him every game and always helps him out when he gets himself into tricky situations. For someone who is known to be such a comedian, he is actually very smart and precautious, making him the ideal teammate and friend in Rasmus’ eyes. At first he writes his increasing attraction towards the older man off as platonic interest, just affection towards his friend. He can’t deny that he doesn’t feel the same way about his other teammates, though, and soon the issue keeps him up at night. 

Torn apart between what his heart and head say, Rasmus suddenly notices that he feels something almost completely unknown to him: he is nervous.   
He’s not sure if he reads his feelings correctly, and even less sure if Marcin reciprocates them. Slowly the fear of denial begins to eat at him, while his crush only grows bigger and bigger. Two weeks into Summer Split he can barely talk to Marcin without blushing when he makes a joke, and sadly it doesn’t go unnoticed to the rest of the team.   
While Marcin and Luka seem fairly oblivious to his struggles (maybe the latter just doesn’t care too much), Martin and Mihael do notice, because they always do. At first it’s just Mihael, shooting him questioning looks at times when he stumbles over his words or laughs a bit too hard. A few days after Rasmus notices that Martin knows, because of the way he and Mihael keep smiling to each other.   
For a few seconds he wonders exactly how much they know, and his heartbeat accelerates for a short time. He forces himself to calm down rather quickly, convincing himself that they can’t know much more than he’s showed, which is just some awkward looks. 

No matter how much he keeps telling himself that they don’t know, the smiles on Martin and Mihael’s faces grow bigger every day. Throughout scrims and during dinner they keep shooting each other these knowing looks, so often that even Marcin notices. 

‘Why do you keep looking at each other?’  
Marcin voices the question that Rasmus has secretly been dying to ask for days now, and he looks at Martin, who’s sitting across the table. The taller man only grins and raises his shoulders.   
‘You’ll know soon’, he says in a teasing tone.   
‘Come on, you can’t just do that to me! Tell me, what’s going on with the two of you? Have you found another couple to get together or something? Usually you brag about that all the time.’  
Mihael snickers next to Luka, Martin says nothing and looks at Marcin, letting him do the math.   
Rasmus holds his breath and looks at Luka, who has said nothing so far and doesn’t plan on saying anything now. He doesn’t look surprised, notes Rasmus. 

Rasmus is still trying to piece everything together, his fast-pumping heart not making the task any easier, when Marcin turns bright red.   
‘Oh, no. No, no no no no no no. Luka you should have told me!’   
Marcin looks at Luka and tries to look intimidating, which doesn’t go very well with the bright red color that his face has now adopted. Luka shrugs and then it hits Rasmus, and he wants to facepalm for not realizing sooner.   
Of course the fucking cupid couple has picked up on his crush, he should have known.   
Damn Martin and Mihael and their profound love for getting people together and creating eternal awkwardness while doing it. Rasmus does wonder why they would plan to get him and Marcin together, does that mean that Marcin reciprocates his feelings? And why would they set everything up like this, they couldn’t have possibly known that Marcin would ask that question. At least, not if they’re human, Rasmus thinks as his face turns almost as red as Marcin’s.

Marcin is still yelling at Luka, Martin and Mihael but Rasmus has stopped listening a while ago. He’s staring at his plate, hoping that someone will come and save him from this terrible situation. He’s pretty sure now that Marcin does, in fact, like him as well, but that doesn’t mean that he has any idea of what to do from this point.   
Rasmus has never cared too much about love and right now he’s stuck in it, and he has to find a way to deal with it. Suddenly he finds it way too hot in the room and mutters a quick excuse before storming from the table and into his room, where he drops himself onto his bed. He lies there for a while, trying to figure out what to do.

Every time he thinks about Marcin his head is in the clouds, covered in sweetness. His stomach goes mad and his eyes see only an unclear haze of bright colors. His entire body feels like it’s floating and his heart pounds harder in his chest than he imagines possible when the Polish smiles at him.  
Damn, he’s head over heels for him. He loves the smile, the eyes, the way his body is surprisingly strong in comparison to how it looks. Every time the blue eyes find his he’s flying in their blue skies, not a single cloud to be seen. He loses himself so quickly in the dazzling oceans that lay around them, circling around the bright blue skies.   
Every single part of Marcin is a gem on its own, but Rasmus has no idea how to tell him that. Instead of facing the truth, he just ran off to his room and now he’s hiding here, losing himself in his thoughts, experiencing feelings that he’s never had before. 

Rasmus thinks about the dining table, where his team is probably still sitting, and he imagines Marcin there, his face still flushed and still mad at Luka, Martin and Mihael. Maybe Marcin is ashamed, or embarrassed. Maybe he thinks that Rasmus running off was a sign that he didn’t like him, and now he’s silently wallowing in pain.  
Rasmus’ heart aches when he thinks about inflicting that sort of pain to Marcin, the one he just wants to have. He curses at himself for not being decisive enough and leaving Marcin in a very awkward situation, and gets up on shaky legs.   
An idea suddenly hits him, and Rasmus knows that his team will never let him live this down, but he has to do it, for Marcin.

With a pounding heart and sweaty hands he walks to the door, opening it and blinking multiple times to let his eyes adjust to the bright light that is outside his room.   
With small steps he walks towards his team, their chatter slowly growing louder and louder. With each step he takes he accelerates a bit, until he’s walking on a normal tempo, walking faster, almost running. His eyes shoot through the room as he enters, until he finds his target.  
Marcin is still sitting at the table, looking unusually unhappy and embarrassed. He feels all eyes on him as he walks forward, and tries to not let his nerves flow into his movements. With every step his heart pounds harder, until it is sucking up all sound in the room and leaving a deafening silence in his ears. His breath is shallow and a red color is creeping up his cheeks, but he can’t turn back now.

He has no idea how to do this, Rasmus suddenly realizes. He just decided to come stomping into the room and walk up to his crush… only to fail miserably?  
There is no time for doubt now, though, as he reaches the table and looks at Marcin’s face. He feels pairs of eyes on him from around the table, but he’s not going back. Determined he brings his own face closer and closes his eyes, just seeing a millisecond of surprise on Marcin’s face before his lips clash clumsily with the other’s.   
Their kiss is far from perfect, and coordinated pretty bad, but to Rasmus it feels new and scary and amazing. Marcin’s lips are just as soft as his smiles, not a single imperfection to be found in them.   
Cherry colored lips are unsure at first, but reciprocate the kiss very fast when they realize what’s going on. Cotton candy touches his lips and his hand finds its way into soft golden hair. 

Sadly their kiss only lasts for a few seconds before Marcin pulls away again, but his expression has changed massively. His smile is just as giddy as Rasmus feels, and his eyes somehow find their way into Marcin’s blue orbs again.   
For a moment he forgets where he is once more, and the triumphant smiles of his teammates fade away against the sunny sky that lies before him. Rasmus wishes he could fly in that sky, because he’s pretty sure it’s heaven in all its simplicity. 

He’s pulled out of his paradise shortly after, and then he realizes that four pairs of eyes are looking at him. He looks around the table to find Luka and Martin smiling happily at him and Mihael nodding at him with his signature grin. Marcin is looking up at him like a puppy, like Rasmus just came falling from the skies.   
Rasmus coughs uncomfortably. ‘I’m… sorry I ran off.’ 

There’s an short silence before Luka erupts in laughter, and the others are quick to follow. Rasmus stands there, unsure of what to do so he just smiles a bit.  
When he’s calmed down a little, Luka manages: ‘You come in, you do.. this, and then you say that? Holy shit man, I thought I was bad at confessions.’  
Mihael looks at him with raised eyebrows and Rasmus is glad that he doesn’t have to answer immediately.   
‘I’m not sure if I recall correctly, but I think you are the one that was so afraid to make a move on your crush that you started almost stalking him first, so I think Rasmus is doing pretty fine so far.’

Martin nods. ‘Yeah, and everything went way more smooth than I expected, so that’s nice.’   
Marcin, who hasn’t said a word since Rasmus kissed him, looks at Martin and Mihael. ‘Wait, how much of this did you actually plan?’   
‘Most of it’, is the almost smug answer from Martin. He and Mihael share another look and smile. Rasmus sighs as he sits down on his spot and picks up his fork. Now all of this is over, his hunger is returning with full force and he starts eating greedily. 

He doesn’t notice how Luka bends over and whispers something into Marcin’s ear, and retreats with a smile and a nod. Marcin looks unsure at first, but glances at Rasmus and feels a big surge of confidence. He nods and taps Rasmus on his shoulder. ‘Hey uhm, wanna come to my room?’  
Rasmus’ nervousness is back, but he nods and finishes his meal. When he’s done he stands up, following Marcin to his room in an awkward silence. It’s like walking to the dining room all over again, only now he’s taking the route reversed. His heart his pounding in his chest once more, his hands are sweating.

Marcin opens the door for him and they both sit on the bed facing each other. Rasmus laughs awkwardly and Marcin joins him.  
‘So, I want to ask you something,’ Marcin says carefully, ‘will you be my boyfriend?’  
Rasmus giggles nervously and he looks at Marcin’s awaiting face. ‘I already kissed you, you know that right? Of course I will be your boyfriend.’  
Despite already kind of knowing the answer, something in Marcin seems to finally relax as he hears the confirmation he’s wanted so badly. Finally he relaxes too, and smiles along with Rasmus. His eyes shine so bright, and to Marcin they’re like little gems in a face that is filled with infinite treasures. The gems move closer, as does Rasmus’ face. His lips move, and Marcin almost forgets to listen.  
‘Kiss me, Marcin.’

It’s everything and all Marcin wants to hear right now. His heartbeat shoots up and adrenaline rushes through his blood, as his lips crash into Rasmus’ clumsy touch. Rasmus’ lips are slightly chapped and feel so, so right against Marcin’s pulsing lips.   
Marcin takes the lead, like he’s so used to doing, and Rasmus gives in. Like a child learning how to read, Marcin takes in and memorizes every sound his partner makes, his every movement and every feeling. Their waves crash against each other like a turbulent sea, and Marcin doesn’t dare to open his eyes, but he also wants to, so badly.   
He wants to see the look on the face of his pretty boyfriend when he breaks the kiss, so they can breathe. He longs to see the flushed cheeks and shining skin, the slight sweat from their kissing.   
He wants to look at Rasmus, entranced as their lips are dancing in the waves. He wants to see what he has, who he won today.

No matter how much he enjoys their kiss and wants it to go on forever, Marcin knows that he is running out of breath. Just as he’s about to move away from the kiss, Rasmus is the first one to break contact. Marcin whines at the loss of touch, but moves his head back as well.  
He basks in the euphoric feeling a few more seconds before he opens his eyes to look at his wonderful partner.  
Rasmus is looking all pretty and messed up, and for a second Marcin gets some great ideas for a wild (second?) date. His hair somehow got all messed up, though Marcin is pretty sure he didn’t touch it, and his skin is shining, coated in tiny dewdrops of sweat.  
His strawberry lips are still opened the slightest bit and Marcin wants to go back to them, see them wrapped around his.. lips, and doing an amazing job. His eyes are still shining like diamonds surrounded by a silk skin, lighting up everything inside of Marcin.

Rasmus leans closer, his signature smell surrounding Marcin. Sweet raspberry and chocolate is all he smells as shy hands touch his shirt, lightly gripping his waist. Marcin smiles and dives back in for a kiss, their movements a bit more experienced now.   
Lips move against each other as the world around them slowly fades away, until all that’s left is two men sitting on a bed, kissing and holding each other ever so tenderly. 

After many minutes of loving kisses and no talking, Marcin breaks their touch. He coughs softly, regaining his breath.  
‘Do you.. do you wanna sleep over tonight? At mine?’  
Rasmus giggles and his sweaty face lights up and Marcin isn’t sure if he’ll ever recover from this free fall of feelings, and he’s not sure he ever wants to. His eyes shine so bright as he leans a bit closer to Marcin, playfully pushing him against his chest.   
‘Of course I will.’

A few stressful and cold minutes later Rasmus walks into Marcin’s room again, but this time with his pajama’s on and an extra pillow and blanket. They cuddle up for a movie together, but none of them really pays attention to it and when the clock strikes midnight, the movie is long forgotten, now just a sound that covers up many other, not so innocent ones.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
